


I'm just tired

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Implied Relationships, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Ron was so very tired. Hermione didn't blame him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	I'm just tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebarsofhisplight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebarsofhisplight/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt 05/08/20 Ella! <3

“I’m just tired…” She was used to hearing that pass her lips but not his. She used it as an excuse far more often than she should. Too tired to go out. Too tired to visit his family. Too tired for sex. She was always too tired. But now he was saying it too.

“Ron, I’m sorry I am…”

“No, Hermione, I’m tired. I’m tired of making excuses for you. I’m tired of telling everyone that you are just so busy working. I’m tired of turning up to our friends birthday parties empty handed and alone. I am tired of it all. I’m sorry. I will always love you but…I’m not _in love_ with you any more.” She was expecting the hurt and the shock to come next but it didn’t. She felt herself nod slowly, sadly, silently.

“Say something ‘Mione. Please say something.” His eyes were wide, filled with tears, and she looked at him sadly.

“You’re right Ron. You are so right. You deserve better. I love you, always will. But it hasn’t been right for a long time has it? We’ll stay friends though, right? Promise me Ron, promise me that we will stay friends.”

“Of course, we will ‘Mione. We’ll always be friends. I just need you to do me one favour?” She looked at him, willing to do anything he asked as long as he promised her his friendship.

“Anything Ron, anything.”

“Promise me you will go and speak to Snape. You spend all your time with him at work, you see him more than me, you _like_ him more than me. You need someone to talk to right now. I think he is the right one to deal with things with you.” Ron smiled sadly and she looked at him with awe. He had managed to pick up on how she felt better than she thought.

“I’m not an idiot any more Hermione. I know you. Be honest with yourself. Let yourself love him.”


End file.
